


We Have Each Other

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just have a lot of feelings about these two okay ???, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Gabriel give in to their feelings.





	We Have Each Other

Gabriel laid a tender kiss on her lips.

For a moment of complete peace, Octavia surrendered and gave in to his touch.

Then, she slowly pushed him back and closed her eyes in defeat and sorrow.

Octavia wished she could stop thinking about all the terrible things she’d done, about who she had become in the bunker. She wished she could be worthy of love and of Gabriel.

“Gabriel…” she began. “I can’t. You don’t know me, you don’t know all the things I’ve done.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you at your worst,” he said it with a smirk, remembering their first few encounters.

She gave a sarcastic chuckle. He hadn’t seen the half of it.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Look, we’re not so different, Octavia,” he told her gently, tucking a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. “We’ve both done really screwed up things that we’re not proud of.” He paused. “And… and we’ve both already had our first loves, our great ‘do or die’ loves, and now…”

He hesitated.

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

_Oh to hell with it!_

“Now we have each other,” she finished for him, before launching herself into his arms and kissing him again.


End file.
